narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Transient Bazaar
Prologue He was called many names these days. Dancing Fighter, Dark Slayer, Fourth of the Six Paths, Gedo Guru. His alias over the years have changed, but the person behind them had not. Raido X stood at the peak of his career as shinobi.. and with his new abilities and current Rinnegan mastery, he had become virtually invincible. He took down the man whose once rivaled the sage, put to rest his daughter who shared in his beliefs. Quelled the eternal day war and battles over land. He had even cleansed his name of his own clan, not by purpose or design but pure ethnic alone. There was little to stand in the way of the plans of the two entities known as Raido X and Yama had plans for the world. Times had changed and Raido through his heroic actions to which he did under his own benefit, had much darker intentions behind them. The closer he got to mastering the Rinnegan the more dangerous he became. His existence would upset the balance of the world... "I don't believe it, How could we have been so stupid to allow him to go unnoticed as he has these last few years". A voice said fretting in his Office of his discovery. Wait he said it all along.. "The best place to Hide something is in plain sight, everyone overlooks what is in front of them, yet the bigger picture eludes them". He flashed back to a conversation he and Raido had. "As of this day Raido is considered our number one target, he is to be brought him for immediate questioning. Raido managed to work behind the scenes and guise of just helping to help, but there was a much darker intent to which benefited him". " I must get to the bottom of this before its too late". The figure shrouded in darkness said as he simply closed his files and began to hunt the man who nearly fooled the World. No Laughing Matter Nazo knew stopping Raido would not be as easy as it could have been. Had they dealt with him sooner before he acquired the influence and power he had today, they would have been able to avoid this. Raido's power wasn't the problem, but it was his knowledge. His mind was thee most dangerous weapon to counter, and Nazo sifted through documents of those who he would manipulate into doing battle with the Dark Slayer. It would need to be someone with a good balance of Genjutsu abilities, someone who can get in the head of Raido, and confuse him. Raido was a tactical based fighter meaning the person chosen would need to be equally smart but unorthodox in their battle style. As he rummaged through the work his cloak covering his face as always he ran across the file of a man who was a bit of a enigma to the world. a man whose theme choice of abilities gave him just the edge they were looking for to convey the man. Nazo quickly gets up from the table, and moves swiftly toward the door. The decision was made, Nazo was determined to stop Raido before he could cover anymore ground. Nazo stepped from thin air as he approached the lower lands of Kusagakure, a land he was not so familiar with, but one of his employees who owed him a favor resided here. Nazo intended to have the man come through on his favor, or risk losing something very precious. Nazo finally knew Raido was out to the keep the truth of the world in darkness, and have humanity suffer, he still was not sure what Raido was going to turn up but he intended to grab his attention, and lure him out into the open. As Nazo smootly walked across the small but stout blades of grass the kicked underneath his feet, he begin to to see a cabin come into view. It was a dust old shack painted with lucrid jokes and the faces of a jester. Silently Nazo looked toward the door as he awaited for the man he was looking for to come from behind the door. Opening Joke In the deep recess of the shinobi world existed a group of nin who had stood watch over time itself. They were hidden to nearly all, save for a few their existence was not to be spoken of in public. They were appointed by the Sage himself, who was his closest disciples, and serve as future guardians of this world. This right was passed onto their children and their children alone. One of their ranks was a man known as Nazo, whose name in itself may not even be his birth name. As stated in their mission statement they were not to involve themselves with the affairs of the world unless they were left with no choice. While many powerful and prominent shinobi rose to power and fell, some possessing God-like abilities, some just having great power in their ability to influence others. Yet in the years of their existence no man was considered a direct threat, until a man known as Raido X surfaced into the world. Nazo sat racking his brain over the gathered intel they had on Raido. Friends, enemies, associates and possible family. Yet information on him was outdated, and proven to be highly incorrect. "My calculations indicate that Raido was suppose to lose and die in the battle vs Fa' rao yet he won, and since his defeat, his power, and influence has gained grounds not seen in history. It's possible he may have information on us, and could have conspired plans to quell our organization. The intel we have on him is weak and insufficient at best". Nazo said as he grabbed a list of known associates of Raido X.... Subject-001 Kohana Uzumaki Subject-002 Yasuki Hatake Subject-003 Kaname Soga subject-004 Sannoto Senju Subject-005 Setsuna Hatake Subject-006 Shinzui Uchiha Subject-007 Tsurara Batsu Looking over the list Nazo knew what he needed to do, in order to tail down Raido's latest whereabouts, he needed to hit those close to him. For some reason Raido was able to escape and elude Nazo's ability to track down shinobi, something that bothered nazo greatly as no known shiboi was able to escape his parameters. With nearly unlimited resources at their disposal, Nazo and the mysterious group known only as Hitoterasu would go to any extreme to see that Raido was properly conveyed. Nazo oped to get the most of his subjects to get a better understanding of just what Raido was attempting to do here, and as fast as he was moving every little bit counted. Dōkeshi a man known for his rather eccentric look and personality watched as his door opened. Ordinary men would have flinched as their door was opened from the outside in, but it seemed this visitor was expected. As Dōkeshi lay in his makeshift bed of tree's and leaves he pondered the thought of how he found himself laying down and worst all in service to the man whose figure now pranced through the door. The hooded figure, named Nazo strolled in not even bothering to lift his head, but yet he came with a mission or jon as usual. One that Dōkeshi had no choice but to accept it as all his choices were often work for him or die, and there was no fun in dying alone when their were hundreds that could be taking with him. You.. services are needed my me and my employee's, we find you distinct field of expertise to be a equal match for the task at hand. Walk with me on this peril and quell the threat that now looms over us all. Imagine a world where you wouldn't be able to carry out your divine mission, and a world where you would be free of your service of me. I can tell a civil servant like yourself remembers the beauty of your own freedom, and wishes to win that back, taking on this job will give me and my employees a chance to begin talk about relinquishing you are anymore duties. nazo said in his usual low slow cryptic voice he always spoke him. If you refuse, then I can promise to entertain yo with a joke that no one will ever find funny or amusing. There it was the Hobsons choice that Nazo always left, making it seem like you had the option to choose to say no, but at the price of severe consequences. For lack of better options in front of him and the price of being killed early on, his decision was obvious. Your talking to the right guy, after all, I always put a smile on the face of those I kill. Dōkeshi said with a half interested grin on his face. In his mind he already tried to place the hooded man under his genjutsu, but for some reason he was immune to it. Good choice , Then you will follow me so I can debrief you on the situation. Nazo said knowing Dōkeshi crazy as he was would not turn down this offer. Nazo felt that he was one step closer to finally nabbing the elusive uchiha, who was causing more problems that he was worth. The Man who nearly fooled the world Raido and Yama stood at the peak of the tallest mountain over the village of Yamagakure. Looking down at the world. With the blessed eyes glaring at the world with no emotion written on his face other than an arrogant smirk, he watched as he felt the dukkha sources of those passing his range, both small and large. Everything is going according to plan, with Fa' rao gone that's one less obstacle in our way, you are slowly gaining the access needed to ascend from this world of lies Raido. Yama said as he sat on Raido's shoulders firmly. History is repeating itself just like how I anticipated it was, and the cycle must continue. Raido stood in a powerful stance one denoting power and balance. He had so far obtained what most people could only dream to imagine. However his rippled patterned gaze was trained on the people below, his armored sleeve glistening underneath the kiss of the suns morning rays. He heard Yama but said not a word, whats understood did not need to be said aloud after all. You do understand that eventually we will need to destroy the prize within the Naka Shrine correct?. While the Uchiha clan may be gone I am sure you sense those who wield sharingans, and even those who wield the eyes that you do. While their mastery is not nearly as great as yours, its possible they may try to obtain the truth and break out of it. Humanity is not allowed out of the cycle just yet, their punishment has not been fulfilled, and their lesson has not been learned. Yama said reflecting over the wars that recently took place. Raido simply kept his half smirk and parted his lips to speak. Yama, sometimes whats understood does not need to be said. I thought you would appreciate my silence but seems you rather hear my voice today. Raido said as the wind from the morning dew breeze caused his long black hair to dance with it's movements. "Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha has been dealt with for his attempts for trying, as was Fa' rao. Two men who became a little to smart for their own. Knowledge is indeed a powerful weapon, but when one comes into that kind of power, he begins to lose sight of the reality around him. What's even better is that the ignorance of people like Naruto, is what makes this world cycles flow all the better. Ignorance is bliss, while a few figured out they live in a world doomed to repeat itself suffer from war, famine, death and disease. Those who dd try to seek redemption and release humanity from this prison, were branded as enemies". Raido said reviewing the knowledge he had of those who truly figured out the world around them. "Guys like Obito, Madara, and Fa' rao were way to smart and observant to begin with, buts whats knowledge when no one is willing to listen and heed it. Its like talking to a wall". Raido said as he slowly turned and walked off the peak of the mountain. "However Yama I will have to agree with you on this.. sadly, but it must be destroyed. That knowledge in the hands of humanity has already beared the fruits of its loins to many times in the forms of ideals and people. That even something as the Moon Eye Plan would come into effect. I think some spring cleaning is in order for a certain ageless artifact, dont you think Yama. Its been awhile long enough, and you know what they say. Out with the Old and in with the Eternal right?" . Raido said as he found his heading and destination. He was headed to the birth place of it all. The Cradle, the last pride of the Uchiha was to be destroyed, and how fitting that it would destroyed by one of its own. Yama said as he smiled at Raido who had a bit of an evil grin back. It has been a while since anyone has called Raido an Uchiha, but he did not show any discontent with that title. Funny how sometimes the person from the in if the enemy from within huh, Yama. Raido X said as he began that long trek back to the cradle of Konoha.